fake_star_trek_memory_charleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
In 2151, Captain Archer stated that there were 81 Humans, one Vulcan, and one Denobulan on board and Commander Tucker reminded him of Porthos. When the ship was launched in 2151, it had a crew composed entirely of Earth Starfleet officers, except for Subcommander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. In 2153, the crew was augmented with a number of MACO troops to provide "extra muscle" for the search for the Xindi weapon. In 2400 Captain T'Lana was the only one on board the Nx-01. Enterprise was upgrade with mental command contorl. A * Crewman Alex (steward/engineering/security, 2151-2161) * Crewman Second Class Alison (engineering, 2152) * Ensign Almack (engineering, 2151) * Ensign Ansara (2154) * Captain Jonathan Archer (commanding officer, 2151-2161) * G. Austin (MACO soldier, 2153) * R. Azar (MACO soldier, 2153-2154) B * Crewman Baird (relief communications officer, 2152) * Crewman Bennett (command division, 2151) * Ensign Billy (engineering/security, 2151-2161) * V. Brown (MACO soldier, 2153-2154) * Ensign Burrows (armory, KIA 2154) C * Carender (MACO, 2154) * Corporal Chang (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cole (2152) * Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cook (operations division, 2152) * Crewman Third Class Cunningham (galley worker, 2152) * Crewman First Class Elizabeth Cutler (entomologist/medic, 2151-?) D * Crewman Third Class Daniels (steward, 2151) * Crewman Dillard (engineering, 2151) E * Crewman Eddie (engineering, 2151) F * Lieutenant M. Fincke (engineering, 2161) * Crewman Fisher (2152) * Crewman Fletcher (engineering, 2151) * M. Forbes (MACO, KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Foster (security, 2153) * Crewman Fuller (2152) * Crewman Fuller (armory, KIA 2153) H * Private E. Hamboyan (MACO, 2153-2155) * Ensign Hart (operations division, 2151) * Corporal F. Hawkins (MACO, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Crewman Haynem (operations division, 2151) * Crewman Hayes (2152) * Major J. Hayes (MACO commander, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Hess (engineering, 2151) * Ensign Hutchison (relief helmsman, 2152) J * Crewman Jenkins (engineering, 2154) } K * Crewman Kamata (KIA 2154) * Ensign Keeley (2154) * Commander Kelby (chief engineer, 2154; engineering 2154-2155) * Corporal Kelly (MACO, 2153-2154) * Crewman First Class J. Kelly (engineering, 2152) * Sergeant N. Kemper (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Kimball (2151) M * Ensign Marcel (KIA 2154) * Ensign Masaro (engineering, 2153-2155, died 2155) * Ensign Travis Mayweather (helmsman, 2151-2161) * Ensign McFarlane (2153) * Corporal J. McKenzie (MACO, 2153-2154) * Private S. Money (MACO, 2153-2154) * Sergeant B. Moreno (MACO, 2153-2154) * Private N. Myers (MACO, 2154) N * Crewman Naiman (2152) * Crewman Namod (2151) * Crewman Second Class Ethan Novakovich (sciences division, 2151) O * Corporal O'Malley (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley (KIA 2153/2154) P * T. Palmer (MACO, 2153) * Parsons (MACO soldier, 2154) * Phlox (chief medical officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Jeffrey Pierce (command division, 2154) * Ensign Porter (2151) R * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (armory officer, 2151-2161) * Sergeant Richards (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Rivers (engineering, 2154) * Corporal M. Romero (MACO, 2153) * Private M. Romero (MACO, 2154) * Crewman Rossi (2152) * Crewman Second Class Michael Rostov (engineering, 2152-2154) * Corporal R. Ryan (MACO, 2153) S * Ensign Hoshi Sato (communications officer, 2151-2161) * Sim (engineering, 2153, KIA 2153) * Ensign Socorro (2151) T * Commander T'Pol (science officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Tanner (armory, 2151-2152) * Taylor (steward, 2151) * Crewman Jane Taylor (EPS control specialist, 2154, KIA 2154) * Commander Charles Tucker III (chief engineer, 2151-2154, 2154-2161, KIA 2161) * Admiral T'Lana (CO 2400-2405) V * Ensign T. Virts (engineering, 2161) W * Walker (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Walsh (engineering, 2153-2155) * W. Woods (MACO, 2153-2154) .}} Y * Commander Brad Yacobian (Operations, 2161) Z * Zabel (security, 2152) Animals * Porthos (2151-2161) * Sluggo (2151) * An unnamed Altarian marsupial (2151) * An unnamed Calrissian chameleon (killed 2152) * An unnamed osmotic eel (2151-2154) * An unnamed Pyrithian bat (2151-2153) * Several immunocytic gel worms (2151) * Several leeches (2154) * Several Regulan bloodworms (2151-2153) * Several snow beetles (2153)